Lo inesperado
by Gabetjara
Summary: solo estabamos en la cabaña Tony y yo, no sabiamos si nos dejariamos llevar por el momento
1. dr doom

_**Hola, esta es la primera vez que hago esto, así que si les gusto por favor háganmelo sabe. **___

Estaba con Tony y Rhodey en la armería cuando de repente la alarma empezó a sonar. _Peligro detección de villano a 300km. _¨parece que hay problemas¨ dijo Tony, en ese momento todos nos pusimos la armadura y volamos hasta donde estaba el problema. Cuando llegamos vimos que era Dr. Doom. ´¨ otra vez, la semana pasada también fue lo mismo¨ me queje, ¨tranquila pep, le ganaremos igual que la otra vez¨ me sonrió. ¨no lo creo iron man ya que ahora tengo un arma secreta que de seguro te hará tragarte lo que acabas de decir¨. Empezamos a pelear con él, se escuchaban los repulsores disparando por todos lados. Le estábamos ganando cuando de repente Dr. Doom saca su supuesta arma secreta ¨listo para sufrir equipo iron man¨ grito Dr. Doom ¨si claro, hablas mucho pero no actúas¨ insinuó Rhodey. De pronto Dr. Doom prendio su máquina, de repente sentí una oscuridad profunda que se presentaba ante mis ojos, lo último que vi fue a Tony volando hacia mi, gritando algo que yo no entendí y de repente escuche el sonido de una bomba…

_**Seguire con la historia si quieren, perdón el capítulo es corto pero quería probar. Gracias por su comprensión :p**_


	2. la cabaña

_**Hola aquí les va otro capítulo espero que les guste :p**_

Seguía aturdida por el sonido de la explosión, solo veía negro. Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron llegando a mi memoria. Estaba peleando con Dr. Doom cuando el saco su estúpida arma secreta y tony y Rhodey…

POR DIOS LO HABIA OLVIDADO! Que les habría pasado a Tony y a Rhodey, era hora de despertar y buscarlos. Abrí los ojos lentamente intentado evadir la luz que se infiltraba por mis ojos, cuando los abrí completamente descubrí que estaba en un bosque, un hermoso bosque, se escuchaba el bello sonido de los pájaros, también se escuchaban las ramas de los arboles siendo agitadas por el viento, me senté en el suelo, descubriendo dos cosas: 1. Mi armadura estaba completamente destrozada 2. Me di cuanto de que al lado mío había una persona y no cualquier persona…

¨TONY!¨ grite. Estaba inconsciente en el suelo a solo unos metros de mí. Me quite la armadura dañada lo más rápido posible y corrí hacia él.

¨Vamos Tony despierta! Sé que tú puedes levantarte!¨ Después de un rato sacudiéndolo me di cuenta de que habría los ojos lentamente.

¨hola pepper¨dijo apenas despertándose, ¨que es lo que paso?¨ pregunto un poco dolido.

"en serio no te acuerdas de lo que paso" le pregunte confundida. Después de que se sentó empezó a pensar

" si,ya lo recuerdo todo, estábamos peleando con Dr. Doom cuanto el saco lo que parecía una maquina con forma de vara. Recuerdo que lo activo y de repente… O rayos PEPPER! Estas bien? Acaso la explosión te hirió o te hizo algún daño? Pregunto con una cara de angustia que me hizo reir.

"no, jaja estoy bien" mire al lado directo a mi armadura "pero, parece que no puedo decir lo mismo de mi armadura". Tony miro mi armadura y después la suya. No me habia dado cuenta de que la suya estaba igual.

" oh demonios, la acabo de reparar hacia 2 días" se quejó.

Lo ayude a levantarse y después se quitó la armadura.

" Donde esta Rhodey? Y donde estamos nosotros?" los dos miramos alrededor en busca de Rhodey. Después empezamos a gritar su nombre, después de un largo rato de buscarlo y llamarlo no tuvimos suerte y regresamos al lugar donde despertamos.

" las armaduras están dañadas, asi que no lo puedo rastrear, pero tal vez con mi teléfono podamos localizarlo " dijo Tony, asentí mientras intentaba mirando a mi alrededor en busca de algún rastro de civilización.

"NO!" grito tony, "mi teléfono no sirve "

"tal vez el mio si" dije con un tono leve de esperanza

Al sacarlo vi que estaba en las mismas condiciones que el de tony.

" olvídalo" le dije "el mio esta igual"

Tony se puso en un modo de preucupacion

"y ahora que pasara con nosotros?" pregunte, un poco asustada

"no te asustes pep, estaremos bien" me abrazó. "Caminemos un poco veremos si podemos encontrar un refugio, una cueva o algo por el estilo" miro hacia el cielo " el sol se está escondiendo, deberíamos apresurarnos"

"y que haremos con las armaduras" dije mirando hacia ellas

"no las podemos llevar pesan mucho" me miro y se quedó pensando "aunque tal vez cuando encontremos un refugio, tengamos suficiente tiempo para poder llevarlas" me sonrió con esa sonrisa suya que me derretía, ya no sufría más porque sabía que esa sonrisa era para mí. Tony y yo habíamos empezado a salir, claro que no lo habíamos llevado a otro nivel, digo estábamos como entre amigovios o algo por lo parecido.

"tierra llamando a pepper"

"que?"

"te dije que hacía que lado deberíamos empezar a caminar"

"por donde quieras"

Tony empezó a caminar hacia ningún lado. Ninguno de los dos sabíamos a donde queríamos ir, pero si sabíamos que estábamos buscando. Un refugio. Un lugar donde pudiéramos encontrar refugio, tenía que estar cerca de una fuente de agua, un lago o un rio.

Caminamos y caminamos y caminamos…

"pepper mira, un lago!" mire hacia donde tony apuntaba de hecho había un lago muy hermoso en verdad, estaba admirando la belleza del lago cuando…

"CROAC!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" grite, involuntariamente salte hacia la espalda de tony, que mientras me cargaba en su espalda, reía sin parar.

"De que te ríes?! Me enoje

"jaja pepper es una rana no te hara daño"

"si, claro"

Me bajo de su espalda y voltio hacia mi. No calculo la distancia entre nosotros, porque quedamos muy cerca, tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento, se acerco para besarme, cuando me di cuenta de que había algo atrás…

_**Continuare después con el otro capitulo. Díganme si les gusto :p**_


	3. pepper pots no sabes cuanto te amo

_**Aquí continúa la historia**_

"Mira Tony! Una cabaña!" dije apuntando hacia una pequeña casa al otro lado del lago y dándome cuenta de lo estúpida que fui al dañar el momento.

Mire la cara de decepción de Tony, y me sonroje. Tony miro hacia donde yo apuntaba

" pepper! Menos mal que la viste, tal vez haya alguien ahí que nos pueda ayudar" me dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Le sonreí de vuelta. Caminamos alrededor del pequeño lago hacia la cabaña. Cuando llegamos Tony toco la puerta…

"hola? Hay alguien ahí?" al ver que nadie respondía y que la puerta estaba abierta entramos.

La cabaña era pequeña, pero acogedora. La sala era hermosa como del siglo pasado, había un sofá que lucía muy cómodo con una chimenea al frente. Había una alfombra de lana entre el sofá y la chimenea, tanto la pared como el piso eran de madera, eso hacía que la cabaña fuera cálida. Notamos que estaba en buenas condiciones, así que alguien debió vivir aquí no hace mucho. Tenía 2 pisos. El primero era la sala y el segundo era una habitación, subimos a verla y nos dimos cuenta de que tenía un balcón que apuntaba hacia el hermoso lago y una cama, UNA SOLA CAMA. Tony y yo nos sonrojamos y evitamos contacto visual.

"dormiré en el sofá" dijo tony aun sin mirarme.

"que crees que le haya pasado al que vivía aquí "pregunte intentando cambiar de tema.

"no lo sé" respondió "pero ya oscureció y no podemos salir de noche a buscar otro refugio, además no encontraremos algo mejor que esto" dijo sonriéndome

Estaba empezando a hacer frio y yo estaba casi temblando. Tony me miro y luego me sonrió.

"iré a encender la chimenea "dijo mientras bajaba.

Mire por la ventana que tenía la habitación, me empecé a preguntar varias cosas como por ejemplo si íbamos a sobrevivir o si alguien nos encontraría…

Baje las escaleras, Tony ya había prendido la chimenea.

"hey pep" me sonrió

"hey" le sonreí de vuelta.

Me senté al lado suyo, de pronto las mismas preguntas invadieron mi mente, decidí preguntarle. Pero, antes de que pudiera preguntar algo Tony miro mi cara de angustia.

"tranquila pepper vamos a estar bien vas a ver que vamos a salir de aquí muy pronto" me miro con una mirada reconfortante, aunque no sirvió.

"pepper, te prometo que no dejare que nada te pase" intento de nuevo, solo que esta vez se acercó más y me abrazo.

Después del abrazo me miro estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su aliento otra vez "_esta vez no lo arruines pepper" _me dije a mi misma intentado no sonrojarme, puso su cara en mi mejilla acariciándola y después me quito el pelo de la frente. Estaba tan cansada que no note que mis ojos se estaban cerrando. Tony rio suavemente, después me dio un beso en la frente.

"pepper estas cansada, es mejor que subas y duermas, mañana pensaremos en qué hacer para salir de aquí" me dijo tiernamente.

Quería renegar y pasar toda la noche con él, pero estaba tan cansada, que supe que no ganaría en la conversación.

Me paré y lo mire "buenas noches Tony" le dije con una sonrisa.

"buenas noches pep" me sonrió de vuelta.

Subí y me metí en la suave y calorosa cama. Soñando sobre cuando iríamos a salir de ahí

...

Un rayo de sol se posó en mis ojos cerrados. Abrí los ojos lentamente, mientras escuchaba el cantar de los pájaros. Me senté en la cama, recordando, que no estaba en mi casa con mi papa, sino perdida en quien sabe dónde.

"Buenos días" volteé y vi a Tony subiendo con unas frutas en la mano, supe entonces que ese era mi desayuno.

"Buenos días" le sonreí "ese es mi desayuno no?" dije aun sonriendo.

"si así es" me contesto sonriendo. "aquí tiene mi lady"

Me reí. "no tenías que hacerlo" le dije mirándolo directo hacia los ojos.

"que querías, que te dejara morir de hambre" me dijo mirándome "prefiero morir yo que dejarte morir de hambre" dijo muy seriamente.

" jamás digas eso!" le dije enojada, lo mire.

"sabes que es cierto" me dijo más seriamente que antes

Antes de que yo pudiera decir algo, se levantó y me miro sonriendo

"desayuna" dijo bajando las escaleras

"y tu adónde vas" pregunte un poco preocupada

"veras, anoche me puse a pensar cómo salir de aquí, cuando de repente se me vino la idea de traer la tecnología de las armaduras y de los teléfonos para poder crear un dispositivo que mande una señal de ayuda a la armería" dijo con voz triunfadora.

"y crees que funcionara" le pregunte

"eso espero… mientras tanto quiero que te quedes acá y no salgas para nada. Entendiste?

Volteé los ojos "de acuerdo" acepte entre dientes.

"bien" me miro sonriendo.

Escuche como cerró la puerta. Termine mi desayuno, baje y Salí directo al lago a tomar agua. Entre y me di cuenta de que ya no había leña. Salí hacia el bosque en busca de leña, rompiendo la promesa que le hice a Tony.

Después de recolectar suficiente decidí volver, solo había un problema, me había perdido…

"TONY! TONY!" gritaba intentando desesperadamente de escuchar por si respondía. NADA. Si tan solo le hubiera hecho caso. Me calme y camine por varias horas. Mire hacia el cielo y descubrí que ya era tarde. Me subí a un árbol, intentando guiarme cuando de repente, sentí la picadura de algo en mi dedo"

"ahhhhh" grite, mi dedo estaba en vuelto en sangre, además me dolía a mas no poder. Voltee y vi que una estúpida serpiente me había picado, decidí ignorarlo y seguir caminando. Camine sin rumbo otro rato, cuando escuche una voz desesperada…

"PEPPER!, DONDE ESTAS?"

Tony.

"AQUÍ" grite, mientras corría hacia su voz. De pronto encontré el hermoso lago. Mi salvación. Vi la cabaña al lado y a Tony corriendo hacia donde yo estaba. Con una cara de miedo que jamás había visto en el.

"PEPPER QUE TE PASA? ACASO NO TE DIJE QUE NO SALIERAS, LLEVO HORAS BUSCANDOTE, TIENES IDEA DE CUAN PREOCUPADO ESTABA, NO SE QUE SERIA MI VIDA SIN TI" se calmó un poco. "no sería capaz de vivir sin ti" me dijo con su voz inundada por la tristeza. "no me vuelvas a hacer esto"

Acaso era mi imaginación o tony me acababa de decir que no podía vivir sin mi. Debía estar soñando, claro que no podía disfrutarlo porque el merecía una disculpa.

"t-tony yo…" antes de que pudiera decir algo puso su mano alrededor de mi cintura y me atrajo hacia él.

"no podría, no sería capaz de vivir si tu no estuvieras conmigo" me susurro en el oído.

Acto seguido presiono sus labios contra los míos, al principio fue un beso delicado, tierno, pero a medida nos besábamos, los besos se iban convirtiendo en besos más apasionados, mas deseosos. Coloque mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras el me apretaba más a su cuerpo, nos besamos hasta que teníamos que separarnos para poder respirar. Pensé que ahí se acababa nuestro momento, pensé mal. Tony hizo que volviera a poner mis manos alrededor de su cuello, mientras cogía mis piernas y me cargaba hacia la cabaña, mientras, además, nos besábamos.

Tony abrió la puerta mientras me cargaba (cosa que no sé cómo hizo) me baje de él y me puse de espaldas hacia él. Me abrazo por detrás y me empezó a besar el cuello.

"pepper pots, no sabes cuánto te amo" dijo mientras me volteaba y me miraba a los ojos.

"yo también te amo" le dije y nos volvimos a besar.

Pasó un momento y sabíamos que no podíamos ir más lejos.

Tony encendió la chimenea y se sentó a mi lado, me beso y nos quedamos por un momento abrazados. Al pasar las horas, supe que me estaba quedando dormida, así que tony me llevo a la cama.

"buenas noches" me dijo

"quiero que duermas aquí conmigo" le dije

"no creo que sea lo correcto…" dijo pensativo

"solo vamos a dormir Tony"

"de acuerdo" accedió después de pensarlo un rato.

Se metió a la cama, apoye mi cabeza sobre su pecho, mientras el recostaba la suya sobre la mía.

Nos quedamos dormidos al instante… unas horas más tarde empecé a sentir un extraño mareo…

_**Subiré el próximo capítulo el vierne, espero que este les haya gustado ;)**_


	4. el perrito

_**Aquí les va el próximo capitulo**_

Pasé toda la noche dando vueltas en mi cama, ese estúpido mareo, me estaba dando vueltas. Eran las 6 de la mañana (eso pensé ya que no teníamos reloj) me levante, quería tomar aire fresco, Tony seguía dormido, estaba cansado. Baje para salir a tomar un poco de aire, cuando me di cuenta de que Tony, en realidad había traído las armaduras.

Salí de la cabaña y fui directamente al lago. Me refresque la cara y después me quede admirando el paisaje.

"buenos días" Tony me abrazo por detrás y me empezó a besar el cuello.

"buenos días" le dije sonriendo

Tony me volteo y miro mi cara, con cara sorpresa.

" pepper estas pálida, estas bien? Te pasa algo?" pregunto angustiado

"si es solo un simple mareo" dije sonriendo, aunque parecía que Tony no me creía. Después de besarme otra vez pregunto si tenía hambre.

"si un poco" le dije tocándome el estómago.

"bien, pues vamos a buscar el desayuno" me dijo cogiéndome la mano "y esta vez no te dejare sola"

Caminamos hasta un manzano.

"hey pep, quédate aquí mientras subo a conseguir manzanas" me dijo

"claro"

Mientras el subía note algo que se movía entre los arbustos. Me acerque a mirar. UN CACHORRO. Un lindo cachorro. Y no cualquiera, un perro siberiano.

"TONY! Ven a ver lo que encontré" dije, mientras miraba con ternura al perrito.

" muy bien pep, ahora que encontras..." paro y miro al perrito " o no pepper, sabes que no nos lo podemos llevar, que pasa si tiene rabia o una enfermedad contagiosa" me dijo con una voz algo molesta

"pero, tony, que tal sino, que tal si nos protege o nos guía donde hay humanos, civilización, además, no es muy tierno" dije mientras seguía mirando al cachorro con adoración.

"pepper, no es no" dijo muy seriamente. Por suerte sabia como convencerlo. Me le acerque, puse mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo bese.

"vamos tony, no ves que nos puede ayudar" le dije mientras lo besaba

"no lo sé, pep…" lo ignore y lo seguí besando hasta que finalmente acepto.

"ok pep, pero tienes que entender que no será nuestra responsabilidad para siempre, cuando volvamos a nueva york lo daremos en adopción".

"de acuerdo…gracias" le dije dándole un último beso. No puedo creer que lo de los besos haya funcionado…

"vamos perrito" le dije mientras caminaba de vuelta al lago y el cachorro me seguía. Sentí que Tony soltaba un suspiro. Sonreí victoriosamente.

"espero que no se convierta en mi competencia" dijo tony sonriendo.

Me reí.

De vuelta en la cabaña, tony empezó a trabajar en el dispositivo que sería nuestra salvación y yo empecé a jugar con el perrito afuera de la cabña.


	5. la pesadilla

Estaba jugando con el perrito, afuera, cuando de repente perdí el equilibrio y caí. Ese mareo había regresado. Me sentía mal, muy mal. Decidí quedarme en el piso y cerrar los ojos, pero eso solo lo empeoraba. Intente pararme, pero fue imposible. Sentí unas lamidas en mi mejilla, era el pequeño perrito. Por alguna razón estaba triste…

"hey, no te preocupes por mi" dije acariciándolo, de pronto el mareo empeoro, haciendo que me quedara callada y cerrara los ojos. Sentí que el perrito se alejaba de mí. De repente descubrí porque se había ido.

"PEPPER!" mire hacia Tony que corría rápidamente hacia mí. "que te paso?"

Puse una mano en su mejilla, "tranquilo es solo un mareo, ya se me quitara" le dije acariciando su mejilla.

"el mismo mareo de esta mañana?" pregunto.

Asentí

"pepper, eso mismo dijiste esta mañana, y mírate ahora, es mejor que entres y te acuestes en la cama"

"tony no necesito, estoy…" no pude terminar, el mareo fue mucho y vomite. Me sentía horrible, no solo por eso, sino por el vómito. Había vomitado sangre.

Después caí inconsciente.

…

Desperté en la cabaña, en la cama. Ya era de noche. Pero por alguna extraña razón me sentía bien. Mire hacia mi lado y vi a tony a mi lado. Vi que sus ojos estaban hinchados. Había estado llorando. Me sentí terriblemente mal y angustiada. Me levante sin despertarlo, debía estar cansado, después de todo lo que había pasado. Baje las escaleras y vi que había avanzado en el dispositivo de salvación. Vi que el perrito, que estaba durmiendo en el sofá, se levantó y empezó a ladrar.

"shhhhhh, no queremos despertar a tony" el perrito me hizo caso y se quedó mirándome "saldré por un poco de agua" quería agua, primero por sacar el sabor a sangre de mi boca y segundo para lavarme la cara. Prendí una la chimenea y después una vela. Salí con la vela y la puse a un lado para tomar agua, tome mucha agua y me lave la cara y la boca. Mire hacia la ropa que tenía puesta. Estaba sucia y manchada de sangre, no la podía lavar ya que era lo único que tenía, Así que recordé algo, mire hacia mi lado derecho, y en efecto, ahí estaba el charco de sangre. Cogí un balde que había dentro de la cabaña, recogí agua y empecé a lavar el charco, Después de terminar, me dio hambre, entre y vi que había frutas en la sala. Me comí algunas, y después me senté en el sofá a pensar, porque rayos había vomitado sangre. Estaba pensando cuando me di cuenta de que mi dedo me ardía, Lo mire y me di cuenta de lo hinchado y feo que estaba, pensé en la serpiente que me había picado, Seria ella la que me había enfermado? Su mordida era venenosa?

Después de pensarlo un largo rato, me di cuenta de que si hubiera sido venenosa ya estuviera muerta… que tal el arma secreta de Doom seria eso, o que tal alguna de las frutas seria alguna venenosa? No, tony también ya estaría enfermo. Decidí que lo que me había enfermado había sido el arma secreta de Doom.

"pepper?" sentí que tony bajaba la escalera.

"hola tony" le sonreí

"como te sientes?" dijo acercándose al sofá y sentándose a mi lado.

"mucho mejor"

"no sabes el susto de muerte que me diste pepper, creí que habías entrado en coma o…"

Su cara se entristeció.

Lo abrace," tony estoy bien te lo prometo"

"cuando te puse en la cama, empecé a imaginar la vida sin ti, sin mi sonrisa favorita de todos los días, sin lo único que me da aliento para seguir peleando, sin mi vida, sin mi todo"

No pude evitar más que sonreír, y besarlo" créeme Tony, yo tampoco podría vivir sin ti" sonrió y presiono sus labios contra los míos, fue increíble hasta que nos tuvimos que separar para respirar. Mire hacia el dispositivo de salvación y después hacia él, "y cómo vas con nuestra esperanza"


	6. un final pesado

_**Hola quiero que sepan que me están gustando mucho sus comentarios, sobre todo porque esta es la primera historia que escribo gracias! Por cierto si quieren ver al perrito este es el enlace . /search?hl=es-419&site=imghp&tbm=isch&source=hp&biw=1092&bih=533&q=perros+siberianos+cachorros&oq=perros+sib&gs_l=img.1.2.0l10.1179.4088.0.6..1323.1j9.10.0...0.0...1ac.1. .UiS5hhmvXWg#imgrc=nHpHSe80g6a2oM%3A%3B000kCs9F34PmgM%3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww. %252Fimage-files% %3Bhttp%253A%252F%252Fwww. % %3B450%3B523**_

"muy bien pep" me dijo mientras me soltaba, se paraba y caminaba hacia el dispositivo" aunque las armaduras y los teléfonos no servían, habían unas piezas fundamentales que aun funcionaban" hizo una pausa y después me miro "cuando te desmayaste, no sabía si te ibas a recuperar, supe entonces que tenía que terminar el dispositivo, me senté todo el día creándolo, cuando el perrito me lamio y me di cuenta de que estaba de noche, subí a ver como estabas y me quede dormido"

"y entonces cuando crees que lo terminaras, porque, tony, ya quiero volver a casa" lo mire cansada.

"lo se pep, yo también. Pero tenemos que ser pacientes" puso su mano en mi frente "estas segura de que estas bien, tu frente sigue un poco caliente"

Voltee los ojos" si tony, estoy bien, te prometo que si me siento mal te lo dire" me rodeo con sus brazos

"me lo prometes, en serio" me beso

"claro"

"y no la vas a romper esta vez, ok?"

"si, tony no la voy a romper, te lo prometo" acto seguido me beso durante un largo tiempo "muy bien, yo seguiré trabajando y creo que tu deberías alimentar a…? Me dijo mirando al perrito

"Winter"

"Winter?"

"si así le puse" le dije sonriendo

"porque?" me pregunto riendo

"porque es un perro siberiano, viene de Alaska, allá hay nieve, así que…"

"ok, ok, ya capte" me beso y volvió al trabajo.

Después de alimentar a Winter, decidí pasar más tiempo con él, y creo que le estaba empezando a coger mucho cariño. Su pelaje era hermoso, era café y blanco, sus ojos eran de un azul increíble y se ve que era muy cachorro_**. **_Jugué otro largo rato, cuando de repente mi estómago, empezó a gruñir _"tengo hambre"_ pensé, voltee hacia tony…

"tony…"

"si lo sé yo también oí tu estomago pepper" se rio.

" Así que como estas ocupado con eso, me dejarías ir a buscar un poco de comida para todos?"

"no lo sé pepper…" se quedó pensando

"tony últimamente no sabes nada" le dije un poco molesta

"de acuerdo pepper, pero no te vayas muy lejos, solo hasta donde conozcas"

"claro" le grite mientras salía corriendo por la puerta con Winter detrás.

…

Winter y yo nos quedamos frente al lago intentando pensar que almorzaríamos. Ya estábamos cansados de comer frutas, así que pensamos en comer pescado, el único problema era que no sabíamos cómo atraparlo. Se nos ocurrió un plan, cogeríamos bichos en el bosque, preferiblemente gusanos (lo cual me daba mucho asco, pero había que hacerlo) y los agitaríamos afuera del agua para que el pez lo buscara y Winter lo atrapara. Conseguimos los gusanos y nuestro método de pesca resulto efectivo, ya que pescamos 3 peces, uno para cada uno. Al regresar a la cabaña, vi que tony seguía trabajando.

"como vas con eso" le pregunte cuando entre a la cabaña.

"bien y como les fue buscando algo para almor…" vio los 3 pescados "wow, como los consiguieron?" mire hacia Winter " bueno, nuestro pequeño amigo peludo nos ayudó"

Tony se agacho y lo empezó a sobar "gracias winter"

Lo mire y me reí.

"que pasa pep"

"no pepper no lo podemos llevar qué tal si tiene rabia o alguna otra enfermedad contagiosa" dije intentando imitar la voz de tony

"jaja pep, de acuerdo tenías razón" cogió los pescados de mi mano.

" tiempo de almorzar"

Encendimos la chimenea y empezamos a asar los pescados. Mientras se asaban, tony y yo nos sentamos en el sofá y nos empezamos a preguntar como estarían los demás: Howard, Roberta, virgil y donde estaba rhodey, si estaría bien o en la misma situación de nosotros. Ambos sabíamos la respuesta del otro "no lo sé".

Después de comer,Tony volvió a su trabajo y yo aprovechando que él estaba concentrado en el dispositivo, fui a lavar mi ropa manchada de sangre quedándome con mi bracier y mis leggins negros, y mientras se secaba decidi quedarme afuera admirando el paisaje y jugando con winter otra vez. Cuando se secó ya era de noche, me la puse y me fui al sofá aburrida. Me quede dormida por un momento por el calor del fuego. Cuando volví a despertar note que estaba en la cama, con tony al lado.

…

Cuando desperté supe que ese día iba a ser totalmente igual que el anterior, hasta que llego el atardecer

"POR FIN! PEPPER HE TERMINADO CON EL DISPOSITIVO"

No podía expresar la alegría que sentía en mi interior, corrí hacia tony y lo bese apasionadamente.

"sabía que lo lograrías tony"

"ahora solo hay que activarlo"

Cuando tony lo encendió, no sabíamos que un minuto después todo se iba a derrumbar.

Todo empezó cuando Winter empezó a jugar alrededor, no le prestábamos atención, porque esperábamos que el invento funcionara. Cuando de pronto Winter resbalo y tumbo el invento, el cual al caer al piso, se deshizo en mil pedazos. Nos quedamos en shock, después tony estalló y empezó a gritarle a Winter.

"QUE TE PASA ESTUPIDO PERRO NO VES QUE ESA ERA NUESTRA ULTIMA SALVACION"

"tony cálmate, es solo un cachorro el no quiso hacer eso"

"pepper no ves que ya nunca vamos a regresar, todo porque tu insististe en traer a ese estúpido perro" Winter salió corriendo de la cabaña.

"ves lo que hiciste tony" "winter espera" Sali corriendo detrás de él, dejando a tony y a la cabaña detrás.

De pronto sentí un mareo…

…

(_**Ahora el que va a narrar va a ser tony)**_

Me tomo 5 minutos, para darme cuenta de lo que había hecho. Salí corriendo de la cabaña, pero ya era tarde, los había perdido de vista

"PEPPER! PEPPER!" gritaba mientras corría por el bosque, intentando localizarla. Se volvió de noche y lo único que podía ver era gracias a la luz de la luna. De repente sentí un ladrido a lo lejos.

"WINTER" el perrito seguía ladrando y yo seguía el sonido de los ladridos. Hasta que lo vi corriendo hacia mí.

"winter que pasa, donde esta pepper" winter me halaba intentando guiarme por el bosque. Cuando vi algo que nunca esperaba volver a ver. Manchas de sangre, no solo una, varias. Las seguí aterrorizado. Hasta que llegue hacia ella.

"PEPPER!" vi el cuadro de mis pesadillas. Ella estaba en el suelo, completamente cubierta de sangre, inconsciente y no estaba pálida, estaba blanca. Se estaba desangrando.

Corrí hacia ella "pepper despierta, vamos" no quería despertar. Intente escuchar su pulso, se oía extremadamente débil. Me senté con la espalda recostada en un árbol y la empecé a cargar. No pude contener las lágrimas que me salían, por tantas cosas: podía ayudarla 2. Ella estaba muriendo había sido mi culpa. Cerré mis ojos intentando imaginar que todo era un sueño. Cuando escuche un montón de voces.

"TONY, PEPPER!" _"mi mente me está jugando una broma, ya que el único que estaba consiente además de mi era Winter",_

Otra vez las mismas voces llamándolos y cada vez más cerca, seguía pensando que era producto de su imaginación. Cuando una voz fue su salvación.

"los encontré" era la voz de su padre. Sintió que varias personas llegaban y sintió una mano en su hombro "oye hermano vas a estar bien_"_ era rhodey. De pronto sintió que se llevaban a winter y después a pepper.

"pepper" tony intento gritar, pero se oyó más como un susurro.

"tranquilo tony, ella va estar bien"

Después de oír eso tony se quedo dormido.


	7. en el hospital

Desperté un poco mareada, pero debo admitir que me siento mil veces mejor que antes. Abrí los ojos con cuidado, mire hacia arriba y vi que estaba en una sala del hospital. Debía estar soñando, lo único que recuerdo fue que Winter salió corriendo y yo fui tras él. Decidi levantarme con cuidado y vi justo lo que quería ver. Un chico muy apuesto estaba mirando por la ventana, tenia el pelo negro y unos ojos azules…

"hola tony" voltio y prácticamente voló hacia mí.

"pepper, despertaste, como te sientes" se sentó en la cama a mi lado y me corrió el pelo de la cara.

"bien, pero que paso?" su expresión de felicidad cambio a seriedad.

"bueno pues… después de la discusión en la cabaña, cuando saliste corriendo, me tomo 5 minutos en salir corriendo detrás de ti. Después de buscarte por mucho rato, Winter apareció y me guio hacia ti" su rostro cambio a tristeza "te vi tirada llena de… fue mi mayor pesadilla, pepper no me vuelvas a hacer esto" su voz temblaba como si quisiera llorar.

Puse mi mano en su mejilla, me acerque a él. Puso sus manos alrededor de mi cintura me atrajo hacia él y me beso tiernamente. Nos besamos hasta que alguien abrió la puerta y entro.

"pepper despertaste"

"hola papá" tony se levantó de la cama para que mi papa se sentara ahí.

"como te sientes?"

"mucho mejor" le sonreí, se acercó y me beso la frente.

En ese momento entraron: Howard, rhodey y Roberta. Todos me saludaron, y me preguntaron cómo me sentía. Después de un rato entro el doctor.

"hola"

"hola" le respondimos todos"

Mi papá fue el primero en preguntar "y bien doctor, ya sabe que es lo que le paso a mi hija"

"bueno, al parecer sufrió un caso severo de envenenacion"

"Envenenacion, entonces no fue el arma de doom?" pregunte confundida.

Tony fue el que respondió "no pep, descubrí que el objetivo del arma de doom era dañar todo lo tecnológico en un área determinada, por esto nuestras armaduras y teléfonos no funcionaban"

"pero entonces quien la enveneno?" pregunto Howard. Instintivamente me mire el dedo.

"la serpiente…" susurre

"disculpe…" mire hacia al doctor y después a tony, que se nota por su cara, estaba confundido.

"en el bosque, una vez me subí a un árbol y… una serpiente me mordió"

" pepper porque no me dijiste nada?" preguntó tony, mientras se acercaba y me cogía la mano.

"no pensé que fuera grave"

"pepper… casi me das un infarto" me miro con ternura. De pronto todos salieron calladamente de la habitación, los únicos que nos quedamos fuimos tony y yo. Me beso primero con ternura y después apasionadamente…

Nos separamos para tomar aire "tony stark, no sabes cuánto te amo" me sonrió y me siguió besando "yo también te amo y no sabes cuánto"

Y ahí no quedamos abrazados, mientras nos besábamos, sonriendo como tontos enamorados.

FIN

_**Perdón por el final… bueno espero que les haya gustado esta historia y quiero que sepan, que seguiré escribiendo mas…**_

.


End file.
